


Mama's got a date!

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [16]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Marivi meets Matteo, who asks her out!!I am not sure what else to add in the summary. Summaries haven't been my greatest strengths. It is a fun story. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 37
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_kpz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_kpz/gifts).



> For all Marivi fans, here it is!! 
> 
> For those who like Sergio and Marivi together, this would be perfect, i hope :D : D
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! It is a multi-chapter, but very short! :D :D I will post the next one soon

“Mi Amor ?”, she answered smiling at her phone. 

“Did you guys reach safe ?”, he sighed upon hearing her voice trying not to show his irritation. It has been an hour since she left with her mother for a hospital checkup and though he had insisted on calling him when they reach, she didn’t. And as always, she has her reasons to not call back or not charge her phone. No matter how much they fought about it, this never changed. He has been learning to accept this flaw in his otherwise perfect woman.

“Yes, Yes I did. Oh shit. I forgot to call you.”, she facepalmed disappointed with herself.

“That’s not new.”, he politely snapped pursing his lips. 

“Are you angry ?”, she asked as if she could read his face from the phone. 

"Angry, no. Afraid, yes.", he clarified with minimal words still not in a light mood to have a friendly chat.

"My love, I am so sorry. Mamma had so many questions when we came to the hospital. I was answering ...."

"It's fine.", he cut her off. All of this was unfamiliar to him. Sense of protectiveness towards not one, but three women was becoming unbearable that his frame of mind became fuzzy at times. He focussed on his study taking his mind away from all the worries.

  
"You man was worried ?", Marivi asked as she saw Raquel exhaling sadly at her phone. 

"Yea, Mamma. I forgot to call him.", she answered with a cute complaining face. Marivi only giggled at her daughter's reaction. At 40, she was still an irresponsible child who kept forgetting to use her phone to keep her family informed. Her mother was used to it, but poor Sergio was still a newbie. They both waited at the hospital for their turn and passed time by chatting about their old memories. Marivi was having a lucid day which made Raquel very happy. 

"Excuse me..", an old man approached them. Marivi warmly frowned while Raquel furrowed confusedly as the man spoke in Spanish, "Are you from Spain ?"

"Yes, Senor. We are."

"Oh. How lovely. My name is Matteo. I am from Spain too.". Very excitedly, Marivi invited him to join them. They met a lot of Europeans in Phillipines, but not any Spanish families yet. The women introduced themselves and continued to chat over coffee. 

"Pardon me, But you are so pretty!", Matteo smiled in awe at Marivi making Raquel uncomfortable. 

"Is that how to speak to women you have just met ?", Marivi pretentiously scolded, but shyly thankful for his compliment. 

"Not at all. This is my first time.", Matteo answered.

"Hmm. What do you do here, Matteo ?", Raquel asked seriously to avoid any further flirtation.

"I was married to this beautiful Asian woman. I moved continents to be with her.", his eyes dreamed as he spoke about his love. "Unfortunately, She passed away five years ago. We have no kids. So, I am just....", he sighed sadly. 

"I am so sorry.", the women said together. 

"Enough of me. What are you both lovely ladies doing here ?"

"Oh my daughter's partner lives here. So we moved continents too. For love.", Marivi promptly answered before Raquel could. 

"And, Palawan just got luckier!", he added flashily making Marivi smile and earned an eye roll from Raquel. "So, with your permission, may I assume you are not taken by any other man ?", he offered his hand to Marivi, who chuckled shyly. 

"Well, my husband passed away 20 years ago.", she said sadly and he responded with a very warm and compassionate look on his face. "And .. I have been 'not taken' since then.", she joked and his eyes brightened. "What brings you here ?"

"I was supposed to go medical school, but I fell in love instead. So, I figured if I kept waiting any longer, I could pick up some convincing jargons.!", he joked and dodged the question. Marivi raised her eyebrows interrogatively, so he had to tell her the truth, "Heart failure."

"Alziemers!", Marivi reciprocated with a tired sigh. 

"What a blessing !", he exclaimed and the woman stared at him. "The power of disappearing memories - all the good and bad.!", he explained earning an hopeful smile from Marivi , but Raquel was still pissed by his comment. "My dear, you are a spectator, so it must be harder for you than the person living with it.", he said sympathetically. 

Raquel hummed sadly and, her mother caressed her cheek softly. The nurse was ready for Marivi's appointment. "That's me. It was really nice meeting you, Matteo.", Marivi smiled as Raquel picked up all her medical reports for the checkup.

"Ummm.. Marivi..", Matteo called. "Umm.. Would you like to have dinner with me ?", he blurted. Marivi froze with her mouth wide open. Meanwhile, Raquel coughed like she swallowed a fly.

"You don't have to answer me right now. ", he followed his question and handed a paper with his phone number. "Call me if you think you would like to...have umm... dinner..umm like a date.", he stammered. Marivi nodded in shock and proceeded to attend her appointment. 

The moment they got into the car, Raquel had so many questions to tease her mother, but Marivi was not in the mood. "Mamma, are you okay ?"

"How dare he ?", her mother gritted. 

"What ? Ask you out ?". Marivi nodded angrily. "Mamma, I think he was being a gentleman. Very respectful..."

  
"Can you please.. just.. take me home ?", Marivi interrupted her and remained silent throughout their ride. At home, she walked past Sergio without a smile and locked herself in her room. 

"Umm, is everything okay ?", Sergio asked. 

"Interesting, actually.", Raquel whispered. "My Mom.. got asked out...on. a. date."

"What ?? Who ??", Sergio squealed in excitement. 

"A Spanish man, Matteo, we met in the hospital.", Raquel answered still staring at her mother's door. 

"Raquel, we should at least offer to drive her around to their dates. Let me check this man's background too for safety. Maybe she wants new clothes too ? ", Sergio already started to make plans. 

"Sergio.. she is not okay with it."

"Oh... Err... Why did she anything ?"

Raquel shook her head. "She has been quiet since then. She has never been this silent..."

"Maybe something else is bothering her ? Talk to her ..", he suggested

She nodded and reached close to his face, "So, you are still mad at me for not calling you ?"

"I was afraid, not angry. Raquel, I want you to be safe. I get very sc-", he muttered on her lips and she stopped him passionately. 

Raquel gave her mother a few hours and wondered why it bothered her hippie mother to accept the dinner. She hasn't dated anyone other than her father. She hoped that her mother did not feel like she was cheating on him, if she accepted. Maybe that's it ? Unable to take the suspense anymore, she approached her mother with some coffee and snacks. 

"Mamma, Coffee ?"

Marivi sadly accepted the coffee. "Hija, Don't worry I am fine..."

  
"Do you want to talk about it ?", she asked and her mother hesitated. "Mamma, I am not a child anymore. You pushed me to date Sergio and I am happy. Why can't you let yourself be happy for once ?". She waited for a response, but Marivi remained quiet. "Mama, Do you feel like you are cheating on Papa if you went out with Matteo ?"

That question caught Marivi's eye. She looked at her daughter in surprise and wondered, "What if.. What if ... What if I did not ?"

Raquel frowned confused by her mother's response. "Hija, I have never been with anyone other than your dad. And, my life is not like yours. My husband loved me until the day he died. ", she explained and Raquel patiently listened. "Yet, when another man asked me out, I was.. I was happy...", she admitted embarrassed by her free spirit.

  
"Mamma. that is a good thing. You focussed on me and Laura until we grew up. Now, we are adults. So, you should finally allow yourself to be loved. Papa would be happy for you.", she assured her doubtful mother. 

"I think so, too. Sorry, I snapped at you, mi vida.", she held Raquel's face. "I was just ashamed of my selfish pleasure!"

"I would be happy if you called him.", Raquel searched for the paper. 

"There would be no need for that. ", Marivi stopped her earning a sad sigh. "I memorised his number", she winked. Raquel scoffed. Of course!

"Hija, ummm.. are you okay with .. it ? me ..going out..?", Marivi asked. 

"Mama, it shouldn't matter what I think. It is your life.", she said and continued, "But, yes I am very happy for you.". "And feel sorry for the man.", she mocked earning a whack on her shoulders. 

"What about Sergio ?", Marivi asked wondering if Sergio would allow it. She knew Sergio is not the kind of man who would establish control on people, but she wanted to hear it from her daughter , the woman who knew him perfectly. 

"Mama, Sergio would be happy if you spend you energy on someone's else and give him a break.", she answered, handed the phone to her mother and watched her curiously. 

  
"What does a woman have to do to get some privacy in this house ?!!!!! Get out!!!! !", her mother ordered. Raquel left with an eye roll. 

Marivi agreed to meet Matteo for dinner at a noodles house in the city. She just has to find a way to break the news to her overly curious children in the kitchen. As she entered the room, she saw Sergio absently caressing Raquel while reading his book and Raquel was just playing with his shirt while she drank ate some leftover snacks. 

  
"Kids listen up!", she clapped her hands loud causing Sergio to stumble. She noticed two pairs of eyes and ears actively waiting for her make an announcement. "Mama's got a date tomorrow!!!!!".

"What's so funny ?", she asked Sergio, who coughed to hide his chuckle, falsely offended. Sergio was just taken aback by how she broadcasted it to the room. "Noth..", he began to explain and hid behind Raquel. 

"Good. Be a gentleman and drive me.", she demanded. 

Sergio frowned and gently pinched Raquel to ask, "Mamma, shouldn't the man offer you a ride ?"

"Technically yes. But, mine has heart failure. I wouldn't trust him with a tea cup. Certainly, not with my life.", she answered and continued to stare at Sergio. "So ?"

"Err... Why can't Raquel take you ?", he asked uncomfortably adjusting his glasses.

  
"That way my granddaughter wouldn't be stuck with a clueless parent. And, I don' have to pray for my life sitting next to the woman who failed her driver's test five times!", she managed to offend both of them in one shot and earned a big open mouth from them.

"Do I get a say in all of this ?", Sergio asked defensively. Raquel shook her head as she watched the two interact. They have always been very weird when they had a conversation. They certainly loved and respected each other, but their words were just contradicting. 

"That depends. Do you want me to stop teasing you ?!",she smirked devilishly. Sergio swallowed and Raquel spoke on his behalf, "What time is your date, Mamma ?"   
  
"8 P.M", she answered still intimidating Sergio. 

"8 ?!", he exclaimed and asked, "Don't old people eat sooner ?", he asked immediately regretting his choice of words. Raquel stared at him for asking for more trouble. He did not dare to look at Marivi, who now walked closer to him.

"Oh Darling. Never speak like that to the woman who makes you coffee. Next time I hand you a cup, think about what else I put in there!", she warned him and left the room. 

Sergio gasped and cried, "Raquel!"

  
"Oh! Relax! She would just drop some diarrhoea pills!", she said cooly. He quickly nodded at her tone and suddenly realised, "What!!?!"

"Sergio. I don't know. I never understood you two!. Just focus on the date. If she is busy, it would take the heat off us."

Sergio's head wandered to find ways to save himself from the potential threats inflicted by his next and many coffees. He stood in the kitchen thinking a lot about tomorrow and did not notice Raquel was gone already. "Oh Sergio!", he shuddered after his devil mother-in-law called for him. He looked at her, but silently hoping Raquel would magically appear. "Where is Raquel ? I could really use her help.", she asked. 

  
"I don't know.", he searched the room. "Umm. I can help.", he offered

"I don't think you can."

"Try me!", he suggested desperately trying to stay in her good books. 

"Oh. Okay!", she held two dresses in her hands. "Dear son-in-law, which one of these should I wear, if I want my date to kiss me ?", she asked faking innocence. His face crimsoned in sheer embarrassment and he stammered several times, before he said, "I will look for her." He excused himself, but before he left the room, he said, "Umm.. I think you should go with the green one. Umm.. It looks casual, like you are not trying too hard., dear mother-in-law". She smile gratefully. Two years ago he wouldn't have had an answer for that question. But, living with Raquel and repeatedly offending Paula with his bad fashion choices, he learnt his lesson. Who would have thought Sergio Marquina would give fashion advice ? That too for a date ? "I will find, Raquel.", he said and left the room. 


	2. Blessed with a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Matteo and Marivi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and the last chapter to this love story!! I hope you like it!!

“What are you staring at ?”, Raquel frowned at Sergio analysing his coffee. 

“I am looking for potential threats in this.", he answered while still focussed on his coffee. Since last evening, when Marivi supposedly joked about adding something to his coffee, he had stuck to tea but his body wouldn't wake up without his morning coffee, so he had no choice. 

"Sergio, I made it!", Raquel answered offended by his paranoia. 

"I know.", he nodded absent-mindedly. "Did you take your attention off this mug at anytime ?"

  
"Sergio! I don't know! I made the coffee and brought it here. I didn't put too much thought into it.", she said annoyedly. "Do you want me to test it first ?"

  
He shamelessly offered the mug to her, shooting her a sad pleading look, hoping she wouldn't be too angry with him. "Wait", he whispered and walked to their bedroom door. "OH RAQUEL! I CAN'T DRINK ALL THIS COFFEE, WOULD YOU HAVE SOME ?", he yelled towards Marivi's room.

"What are you doing ?!!", she asked confused by his action. 

"I am letting your mother know that her daughter would be consuming this beverage too!", he whispered. Raquel shook her head in disbelief and drank some of the coffee.

"There! are you happy ?", she pushed the mug into his hand and licked some coffee off her lips. He stared at her, but was not turned on by her cute gesture. "What are you waiting for ?!"

"Waiting to see if you exhibit any reaction."

"Argh! For fuck sakes, Sergio!", she grabbed the mug and drank the rest. "Go make your own!", she ordered and marched out. 

While they were in the kitchen making breakfast, they heard an imitation of Sergio's earlier announcement, "OH SERGIO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR COFFEE". Raquel stared at her mother irritably and Sergio hid his coffee from her. "What?!. I thought that's how we communicate in this house now!", Marivi shrugged defending herself. 

"Mamma, Why do you do this ?", Raquel sighed tiredly after dealing with a childishly scared Sergio.

  
"It's fun!", Marivi winked. 

"Mamma, he has been nothing but supportive of everything. Please be nice..", Raquel cutely pouted. 

"I will do my best. But, he is too shy and sweet, it is hard to not be myself around him.", Marivi explained. 

"For me..pleaaseee", Raquel pleaded more cutely and her mother finally agreed. Later that evening, the women gathered to get her mother ready for the date. She chose the dress that Sergio picked and Raquel helped with the makeup and jewellery. Marivi, at 70, looked stunning making her daughter's jaw drop in total awe and jealously. "Mamma, you look ....", she admired her mother, "WOW!"

  
"You think so ?", Marivi asked staring at the mirror suddenly feeling cold feet. As though, Raquel could read her mind, she took her face, "Mamma, you look amazing. I know you haven't gone out in a while, but Matteo is nice and kind..."

"How do you know?", Marivi frowned at her daughter's knowledge. 

"Umm, Sergio.. did a total background check and followed him secretly this morning!", she admitted making Marivi very emotional. "He did that ?!". Raquel nodded warmly. 

"Are you ready to go, Mamma ?". Marivi nodded shyly, but switched to her normal look as soon as she saw her son-in-law in the hall room. 

"Marivi, you look very lovely.", Sergio smiled, who himself was dressed up for the evening. 

"Thank you, Darling.", she kissed his cheeks making him turn pink. 

"Ciao, Mamma. Have fun!", Raquel walked her mother to the car and kissed her hard. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sergio, since you two have been involved... umm.. very recently, do you know if... if.. sex is still the same or have they changed it ?", she asked innocently. 

"MAMMA!", Raquel yelled, shocked by her mother's words, but also happy that she is being herself. Meanwhile, Sergio looked like his eyes were going to pop out. "Umm.. Umm..", he stammered. 

"From the sound you both make, I don't think it changed much. Thanks anyways!", she patted Sergio cheeks and he looked at Raquel for rescue. 

"Please drive and drop her, Sergio. That way you can get rid of her for a while!", Raquel falsely smirked. But, he was seriously considering her advice and began to drive. 

Just outside the restaurant, they noticed that Matteo, dressed in a suit, was waiting for them. Sergio, in the car, could hear Marivi's heartbeat and her laboured breathing. 

"Are you alright ?", he asked calmly. 

"Yea.. Yea. I am ..", she answered looking anything other than fine. 

"Marivi, I am going to be nearby the whole time. I will keep an eye and wait for you. Matteo seems nice and it is your first date. That should be easy for someone as confident as you.", he poured some soothing words in her nervous ears. 

"You think so ?"

"I know so!", he promised. "I am pretty sure it would be better than my first date with Raquel!"

"Oh please! You two made love on your couch!", Marivi scoffed. "Any man would know better than that. You couldn't take her to a proper apartment ?!", she teased him.

"I see you are already feeling better.", he laughed upon hearing her mockery. She pressed her palm against his, nodded slightly and exited the car. 

"Umm.. Sergio.", she came back. "Thank you.", she said sincerely.

"Always!", he smiled. Marivi and him spent a lot of time together at their house. He read to her, painted with her, thought her origami, discussed a lot of history and social issues. He felt respected around her, even through all the roasty moments. He believed she meant well. She is the reason behind his revolutionary love tale, after all. He owed her everything for giving birth to Raquel, raising her, supporting her through all her ups and downs until this day. It is safe to say that the Murillo women definitely have him wrapped around their fingers. He would do anything to keep them safe and happy. "Mi Amor, your mom is fine. I dropped her. She is with Matteo now!", he informed.

"That's good. Thank you!", she smiled heartily. 

"Being formal, Inspectora ?", he mocked in his professor voice. 

She chuckled softly making him smile widely. "Sergio, you are not mad at my mother for teasing you constantly ? I mean.. you were scared of the coffee", she asked and continued to babble, "I mean.. you shouldn't feel threatened in your own house.."

"First of all, that's her house too. Our house.", he corrected her strictly. "Second of all, you know that's how we communicate. She teases, I swallow. That's our language. I presume that's her way of telling me she loves me.!", he laughed keeping an eye on Marivi. 

"Sergio, she loves you a lot! She is never like with ... ", she wanted to say Alberto, but said "any of my partners!"

  
"Exactly, how many partners did you have ?", he falsely furrowed. 

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Professor!", she said hoarsely. "But, you know what I mean."

"See! I am special. She loves me! She knows I am safe to joke around. I feel so honoured to make my family feel safe and protected that you all can be yourselves around me. It's a privilege that none of your partners had!", he said generally and intentionally not taking her ex-husband's name. He sent her a picture of Marivi and Matteo chatting as they drank some soup. The picture was so heart-warming that it made Raquel tear up seeing her mother smile happily. 

  
Meanwhile at the restaurant, they both were having an amazing time. Matteo was a perfect gentleman with a lot of stories to share. Marivi's life was equally fun-filled making them share a good laugh. They both intentionally stayed away from the topic of their spouses and focussed on the present. 

"Wait, your daughter actually did that ?", Matteo laughed hard trying to catch his breath. 

"Yes! She can't boil milk without bringing the roof down! I was so terrified!", she laughed so much that her stomach began to hurt. 

"I am a terrible cook too!", Matteo admitted. 

"Ah I am sure you are fine. It is all about the necessity. My daughter only learnt when she had a family for herself!", Marivi soothed his embarrassment. 

"And, your son-in-law, he sounds like a lovely man!", he commented. 

"Sergio is the best. ", she said proudly. "My daughter could not have found a better partner ...who ... who would patiently deal with the mess she creates!", she joked making him laugh even more.

"I had so much fun, Mairvi.", Matteo smiled taking her hand and caressed it until the waiter disturbed them. Marivi, who was lost in his kind eyes, shuddered when they heard the waiter hand the bill. Matteo rushed to pay. "No No! Please allow me to contribute too!", Marivi withdrew some cash from her purse that Sergio gave her earlier. 

"I know these young kids came up with new dating rules after the whole ' gender equality' concept. But, I am a traditional man. I pay for the lovely lady", he refused politely and paid. "Moreover, I don't believe in gender equality.", he added and Marivi quickly withdrew her hand offended by his belief. 

"I believe men are always inferior to women. The things women can do, men can't. Bringing life into this world is god's job that only a women can do!", he explained. "Sure, one can argue that men produce the seeds, but only the women can make it a orchard. The world is only interested in seeing a beautiful garden not the seed!"

His words moved her. A man, as old as her, respected his opposite gender more than he respected himself was sadly very rare. She smiled at him and offered her hand back. He walked her to the car and patiently waited until she settled down comfortably before he exchanged warm words with Sergio. Though he repeatedly refused, Sergio insisted on dropping him at his house. On the way back home, Sergio noticed Marivi dreamily staring into the sky smiling to herself. Though he was very eager to ask about the date, he let her have her moment.

"So!", Raquel asked with sparkly eyes for more details. As the curious couple settled down with tea and dinner, they waited impatiently for Marivi's story.

"Well, I know you guys had a lot of expectations, but..", she exhaled with a pretentiously sad face. Sergio and Raquel exchanged worried looks. "But.. well.. you should be, because he is joining us for lunch tomorrow.", she announced earning a 'Wohhoo' from her daughter and a happy smile from Sergio. "And, Sergio, Would you pick him up tomorrow ?"

"I would gladly.", he nodded.

  
Watching an enthusiastic Marivi plan the lunch menu was contagious. Sergio and Raquel were on their feet making lists of things to buy for tomorrow. They had planned to make Paella, chicken soup, salads and a nice desert. Raquel offered to make all of it with some help from them, of course. Sergio was in-charge of the pickup and drop service. While Marivi only had to sit back, relax and enjoy her day. 

"Do you want us to go away during the lunch ?", Sergio asked wondering if they needed privacy. 

"Not at all. He is coming to meet you both, too.", she shook her hand. "Moreover, we will be quiet in bed.", she winked making Sergio very uncomfortable. 

  
The next morning, breakfast was a very short affair as the kitchen had to be ready for lunch preparation. Marivi excused herself to rest and take a shower before lunch, while Raquel and Sergio made lunch. 

"Raquel, I think it's time to pick him up", Sergio checked his watch. "Would you be okay to finish the soup ?"

"Of course, Mi amor. I will go check on Mamma too!", she answered and hurried back to her soup pot. 

Matteo was a very interesting car passenger. He had a lot of facts to share about war, monarchy, democracy and social issues. Sergio was fascinated by his knowledge and actually learnt quite a lot.

"You have a very nice house, Sergio.", Matteo exclaimed as Sergio helped him out of the car. "No wonder Marivi speaks so great of you. Such a nice taste in a home and family."

"Thank you, Matteo.", Sergio nodded modestly but soon frowned as he saw Raquel run towards them. He definitely could read her face; something went wrong. His mind already thought of places they could order food from, in case their kitchen experience turned out disastrous. 

"Raquel, nice to see you again!", Matteo greeted the tanned Spanish woman with a warm smile. She certainly seemed off. She managed to push a smile, but the men frowned at her. 

"Umm. Matteo I am so sorry to say this. But, ", she began teary eyed. Sergio immediately jumped to her side and took her hands. "She lost her memory. I am so so sorry. But please... please join us for lunch. I would mean so much to us.", she pleaded. 

Sergio joined her. "Please Matteo."

Matteo lowered his eyes in disappointment, took deep breathes and managed to say, "Of course, I wouldn't miss this chance. Perhaps, I can try to re-introduce myself and start from scratch ?", he asked hopefully. 

Sergio and Raquel tried not to look surprised by his kind gesture. "We respect your choice, Matteo. We will support you through anything you need.", Sergio said. 

  
"Alright then!" , Matteo clapped his hands cheerfully. "Raquel, this is for you and Sergio!", he handed them a scarf and vine. He drew a box of chocolates, "This is for your little girl". Finally, he was left with flowers which he had got for Marivi. 

  
"Hija, Who is this man ?", Marivi frowned at the stranger in their dining room. 

  
Raquel swallowed hard and said, "Mamma..."

"Sergio, is this your friend ?", she interrupted. Sergio blinked and nodded doubtfully. 

"Marivi, Yes, I am Sergio's friend. My name is Matteo. Nice to meet you!", he handed her the flowers. 

"This is lovely. Thank you!", she smiled at him. The whole scene was just too painful to watch, but Matteo remained optimistic. In fact, he was more than that. 

For many months, Matteo visited everyday. Soon, he became a part of their family. Sergio, Raquel and Paula looked forward to spend time with him every evening. He had to introduce himself and patiently answer all her questions very often. But, that did not stop him from trying. According to him, he is the only man who was blessed with hundred first dates with the same woman. And, it deserved to be celebrated. During every supposed first date, he made her fall for him all over again. And, it was never tiring for him. Sergio promised himself that he would love Raquel the same way or more if and when she gets memory issues. It always terrified Sergio that Marivi's disease was genetic in nature. It broke his heart to imagine Raquel might forget him one day. But, watching Marivi and Matteo spending their senile days together was inspirational. Their love story set a very high benchmark, that the young couple wished to reach. Matteo never gave up on his love, until the day his heart gave up on him. Sergio and Raquel took it upon themselves to rest his orphaned body respectfully and made sure to visit his tomb frequently. 

  
"Hija, I wonder why Matteo never came for lunch ?!", Marivi asked one day out of the blue after several years. Matteo was right, Alzeimer's was a blessing for the host and a curse for the spectators. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the sad ending. But, I really hope you guys enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading it. I loved all your comments on the previous chapter. I hope and look forward to read more about this one.
> 
> Thanks a million for following this Murillo-Marquina home series

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it :D. Thank you very much for reading till the end. I hope to see you in the next chapter! I would really appreciate a comment or a kudos :D. Thank you so so much!


End file.
